Should be Fun
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: Just a little interaction between a boy and a girl in a hidden relationship. Sorry if it sucks. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, but I wish that you-know-who would get together already darnit!**

**Based off of the song by AAR 'Gives you Hell'...**

Derek's eyes shot open, his smirk playing on his lips. It was night time. It was his time. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his hands together with excitement. After tossing the covers aside, he crawls off his bed and onto the floor. Searching around with his hands for his shoes, he can't help but chuckle at the thought of what he was about to do. After slipping his clothes and shoes on, he crept his way through his door, out into the hall, and through yet another door. Casey slept soundly in her bed, a small bit of drool slipping down her chin.

This was going to be fun...

((Dasey))((Dasey))((Dasey))

Casey turned over in bed, only to fall flat on her face and into something... damp? Her blue eyes shot open and she pushed herself up off of the damp ground she was laying on. Blinking a few times, she tried to understand why there was grass in her room. Her eyes widened slightly, and her vision darted to check her surroundings. Her entire _matress_ was out in the front lawn, and she was with it. Falling back onto her butt, she blinked again a few more times. It took her a few seconds to click with who could or would do something like that...

_'Derek...'_

Before she could open her mouth to shout his name, the sprinklers sprung to life and dampened her to the bone. Gasping in outrage, she shrieked, "DER-EK!!!"

((Dasey))((Dasey))((Dasey))

She trudged up the stairs, leaving a sopping trail behind her. Once at his door, she jerked it open and crept inside. Derek was sprawled across his bed, one of his legs hanging off the side. Huffing, she stomped over to the edge of her bed and lifted her dripping shirt over her head. Straightening her shoulders, she glared down at the sleeping brunette.

"Oh Deeerreeeekkk..." She cooed softly.

He turned over, his eyes still shut tight. Smacking his lips, he shifted under the covers. A smirk that could rival his own fell on soft pink lips. Holding the rag in her hand formally known as her pajama shirt, she twisted it tauntly and let water fall from the material and onto his face. He sputtered, darting up in bed. Growling, he glared over at his step-sister as she threw her shirt in his face.

"What the hell Spacey?!" He barked at her.

"Oh, don't even." She snapped back, turning on her heal to head out the door. "You're such a prick Derek."

He gasped mockingly, making his way to his feet. "Is the princess reduced to foul language?"

"Bite me!" She tossed over her shoulder at him.

Just as she was opening the door, his hands came from behind her and slammed it shut again. Startled, Casey spun around to face him. He had a smirk on his lips and his brown eyes were scanning her. Suddenly, she felt very self-concious in nothing but a pair of pajama shorts and a bra. Her arms crossed at her stomach almost like she was hugging herself. She leaned back against the door behind her trying to create space between her and her shirt-less step-brother. She glupped quietly, and blinked at how stupid she'd been in taking off her shirt. It didn't do much but get him mad. And in this close proximatey, she couldn't get away from him without touching him and that would be... weird... Derek's smirk fell as his eyes locked onto her mouth. She licked her lips unconciously and tried to look any where but him. She wasn't yelling at him yet, which was nice. As much as he loved that 'Der-EK', it could get a little annoying. He tilted his head to the side and she blushed a bit. Only then did his smirk return. Leaning forward, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

"You sure you want me to bite you?" She shivered as his breathe tickled her ear.

"T-that's not what I meant and you know it." Casey pushes him back by the shoulder.

He groaned slightly, dragging his hand through his naturally mussed hair. "Casey..."

"Derek..." She copied, giving him 'the look'. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked. _But_ since you went about it the completely wrong way? It's not gonna happen."

She grinned at him cheekily, pecking him on the cheek and opening the door and walking out. Derek groaned again, but let her go. He'd get her again later. But first, he'd have to plan it out. A smirk rose on his mouth again. _'This should be fun...'_


End file.
